


[SD/ABO] 告别天堂 [上]

by shenmeDeng



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenmeDeng/pseuds/shenmeDeng
Summary: · ABO，分级NC-17。· 不是个阳光快乐的故事，两人各自有病，后半段会go dark，而且go dark real quick；· FBI x Street Boy，没有丁的米x没有米的丁，年上，懂我意思吧包含 路人xDean 暗示，接受得了再看；· Alpha/Sam, 请脑补S10为了给哥去血印不管不顾的漂亮头发Smoking hot FBI米，包括年龄Omega/Dean, 请脑补S1俏皮可爱松鼠团子丁以及任何20岁刚出头young and beautiful珍（但此文与演员本人无关），包括年龄· 标题与SPN原作“Heaven”设定半毛钱关系没有，figure of speech
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	[SD/ABO] 告别天堂 [上]

已经很久没这样过了。

他叼着一根烟，赤裸地靠在巨大的落地窗前。凌晨四点，街头巷尾空无一人，只有霓虹灯还冷冷清清地闪烁着，遥远的天光已泛起微白，朝阳沉淀在晦暗的云层下，晨风在低喘。

公寓里信息素的味道浓烈得像一片粘稠的海洋，把他的思绪带回三天前那个晚上。发情期就要到了，他鬼使神差地拨通了那串电话号码又迅速挂断，而几小时后Dean出现在门外，一手撑墙，一手拎着啤酒，破旧的皮夹克松松垮垮挂在肩头，金绿色的眼睛越过墨镜上方的空隙揶揄地看着他，“Haya Sammy girl，不会真爱上我了吧？”

Sam讨厌这种轻佻的，极具诱惑性的暗示，因为Dean只要这么说一次，他就必须对自己洗脑一百次，我不爱他，我不爱他，我只爱操他，这两者还是有区别的，而前者我做不到，很早以前就失去那种能力了。很久以前他的心还是一片沸腾的活水，滚烫而活力四射，那次意外事故后，就变成一块黑色的冰。

Dean出现后一切都不一样了。如果说那个人“温暖”了他，只会显得这个故事烂俗且虚假，因为Dean根本不在乎。比如某夜温存后，他终于再度萌生与一个人长久地保持一段关系的念头，好不容易决定放下戒备聊聊自己，Dean却飞快地用手指按住他的唇，“Ah-ah，打住，老兄，我不想听，”他讥诮地翻了个白眼，“做心理咨询是另外的价钱。”

Sam尴尬地愣在那里，睁大眼睛，手足无措，好像一下子变回毕业舞会上被人当众拒绝的小男孩，自尊心碎了一地。Dean于心不忍，又安慰似地补充：“你知道，你给我钱是要我跟你上床，不是参加创伤互助小组的吧。”

Dean想象不到这话有多难听。他们相处的大多数时间他都表现得像他的爱人，伴侣，独属于他的Omega。他嬉皮笑脸，把所有事都不当回事，喊他Sammy Girl，嘲笑他神经纤细，给他煮看起来恶心到不行的奶酪棉花糖通心粉，嫌弃他的头发和音乐品味，在他想做的时候一边吹胡子瞪眼一边乖乖躺下，在高潮时颤抖着呼喊他的名字。他也喜欢Dean，他信息素的味道，他赤裸的身体艳而不淫，他金绿色的眼睛嬉笑怒骂宛如春天瞬息万变的湖水，让人想静静地溺死在里面。而Sam也确实在沉溺，除去一次又一次“一夜情”，这已经是Dean陪他度过的第三个发情期，他被纵欲过后的慵懒和安宁填满，并在Dean骂骂咧咧地清理自己时不动声色地将这份隐秘的满足感放大。只要不去想从对方踏进房门那一刻起他们之间的温存就开始倒计时，而每一分钟都明码标价，需要用真金白银交换，他就可以一直沉溺在这种错觉里，假装过去的阴影已经消散，他终于又有了一个爱人。然而Dean好像成心跟他过不去，总是有意无意地说起钱，提醒他一切只是幻觉，他不是伴侣，不是爱人，而是字面意义上的大众情人，他的俊俏和火辣有一个价码，只要支付得起，他可以变成独属于任何人的Omega，而自己并不特殊。

这让他火冒三丈。

“所以，我赚钱，你办事，不用想多余的。”Dean佯装随意地挑眉耸肩，继续为自己圆场，“简单又纯粹，不是很好吗。”

他气得想笑。行，想要纯粹是吗？我给你纯粹。

他掐灭烟头，猛灌自己一杯威士忌，一路踢开彼此散落在地面的衣服，回到床上。Dean卷着被单侧卧着，睡得正熟，他瞥了眼对方脖颈上深红的吻痕，和湿漉漉的腿间，情热已经消退，可他还是想在这个人身上留下点什么。“再做一次。”他毫不体恤地弄醒他，扼着他的肩膀将他摆成平躺的姿势，然后掰开那两条修长匀称的腿，倾身向前。他本想强硬一点，直接插进去，不容一丝拒绝，如果Dean抗议，他就把那人自己说过的鬼话，什么“别心软，我喜欢你弄疼我”之类的，甩到他脸上。

可他还是停住了。他知道这是怎么回事。受过创伤的人总是不自觉地重温创伤，尽管那让他们痛苦不堪，却是一种自我伤害的瘾。就像那场车祸后，他无数次回到被撞成稀巴烂的Impala，盯着空荡荡的驾驶位一动不动，错觉自己浑身上下所有的伤口都开始流血。没人喜欢疼痛。他不知道Dean有什么过不去的坎，但他不想那样对待他，更不想当对方自我惩罚的帮凶。“再做一次，好不好？”他柔软下来。

“……随便啦，老兄，”Dean睡眼朦胧，“反正是你的钱。”

一次变成好几次，他真让这一千刀花得很值，最后是Dean大声嚷嚷着“fucking liar”一脚把他踹下床。空气里信息素弥漫交缠，白色的淫水从Dean腿间缓缓流下，而对方拿着湿纸巾，骂骂咧咧、手忙脚乱地擦，他看着那双又羞又怒的金绿色眼睛，好整以暇。

“看什么！老子要用浴室！”Dean拿起靠枕砸他。

“ Take your time，”Sam挑挑眉，故意表现得很贴心，“应该还有很多射在里面，你不会希望它们突然漏出来的。”

Dean差点气晕过去。

“对不起。”他笑了，“毕竟我出钱嘛。”

Dean竖起中指。

Dean走后家里有些冷清，床单和枕头皱皱巴巴地凹陷出一个人形，好像他还躺在那里，只是变得透明了。Sam把那布满精斑的被单扯下来，泡进温水，一点一点洗掉淫渍。Omega的气味还在刺激鼻腔，温热的清水包裹手掌，他回想起每一次进入Dean身体的感觉，也是这样火热柔软，但却更主动。他用脚勾住他的腰，把他圈在两腿之间，而他则用很大的力气填满他，顶撞他，势如破竹。大多数时候Dean会抠着他的手臂一边发抖一边射出来，实在受不了就拽他的头发。即使被人操着，那个人也不是省油的灯，一撕一扯都货真价实。轻微的抵抗唤醒了Alpha血液里的征服欲和占有欲，他嗅着对方香甜肿胀的腺体，牙齿在上面来回地磨。Dean终于慌了，大声警告他不要忘了规矩，他一紧张肠道就会绞紧，夹得Sam爽上了天，愈发丧失理智。

他想操他，更想标记他。而抵抗本能是件很痛苦的事。

Sam双手按着水盆有些发晕。全身的血液向腹下翻涌。

“God, you‘re so screwed.” 他想起那次杀气腾腾的性爱结束后，他瘫倒在Dean没有力气的身体上，听那张伶牙俐齿的嘴毫不客气地评判道。他们精疲力尽 ，大片汗湿的肌肤紧贴在一起，仿佛刚才在打架，而非做爱，Dean泛着水光的金绿色眼睛异常明亮，许多说不清的情绪熊熊燃烧，卷翘的睫毛上还挂着生理性的眼泪，“没有谁想标记别人操过的二手货，你他妈什么毛病。”

我他妈什么毛病你不知道？他脱口而出，也带了脏字。Dean被噎得一愣，心虚地移开目光。Sam突然开始后悔，他看人一向很准，早知道Dean不是什么善于保持长久关系的类型，他孤注一掷捅破窗户纸，换来的很可能是对方逃之夭夭，头也不回。

他好像搞砸了。

所幸Dean并没有被吓跑。某天深夜，当他搬着几大箱卷宗喘着粗气爬上八楼时，做梦也没想到Dean会出现在自家门口，蜷缩成一小团，脑袋低垂，看上去快要睡着了。Sam凑近，陌生Alpha的气味扑面而来，激得他拧着眉头别过脸，心里燃起妒火。

“嘿，”他嫌恶地推推Dean的肩膀，“你不能睡在这。”

Dean被惊醒，看清来人后咧开嘴冲他傻笑，一张俊脸红得不正常，体温也高得吓人。Sam愣住，任由那双金绿色的眼睛挑着上目线迷离而又笑嘻嘻地看他，“抑制剂快要失效了，帮我。”

Sam猜测Dean大概怎么想不到自己拥有如此丰富的照顾发情Omega的经验。把人拖进卧室后他立刻关上门窗，不一会儿浓烈的信息素味道喷涌而出，熏得他头晕眼花，蠢蠢欲动。他脱掉Dean破旧的皮夹克，换上柔软舒适的睡袍，拿一条冷毛巾敷在Dean的额头，缓解热潮，又倒了一杯柠檬水。

Dean晃晃悠悠地爬起来，一脸古怪地敲敲玻璃杯，“天呐你可真是个呆子。你他妈知道我来找你不是为了这个吧？”

情欲已经开始泛滥，Omega坐过的地方留下一团水渍。Sam死死盯着那块淡色的斑，闻到性爱的腥臊味。他口干舌燥，心跳如鼓，腹部肌肉轻微抽搐，一股热流直冲胯下，他知道Dean腿间那条湿漉漉的小缝已经微微向他张开。空气里满是甜腻诱人的信息素，然而陌生Alpha的味道夹杂其中，若隐若现。与他分享过这具身体的某人正在用气味挑衅他暴戾而敏感的领地意识。他开始变得烦躁，这位Alpha是谁？如果只是解决生理问题，Dean为什么不留在这个人身边，反而在深更半夜特意跑来找他？他定定地看向Dean，“……那是为什么？”他明知故问，声音很轻。

“少来。”Dean瞪了他一眼，褪去自己的睡袍，又一颗一颗解开Sam的衣扣。他的内裤果然已经湿透了，前端勃起，双腿也不自觉紧夹着。Sam捏住Dean的手腕制止了对方的动作，让自己结实性感的胸膛挑逗一般半裸在白衬衫间，露出神秘而诱人的纹身。他看到Dean不耐烦地挣扎着，喉结滚动，眼尾发红，哀求又带一点敌意，死盯着他。他知道Dean等不及了，发情期来势汹汹，欲望正在那具身体里疯狂蓄积，而他有意拿捏，拖延，欲擒故纵，偏偏不碰他，吊着他的胃口。在这段召之即来挥之即去的肉体关系里，他们两个都如风一样，无牵无挂，说散就散了，先动心的注定一败涂地，因为谁也没有立场提出要求。而Dean那么轻易就带走了他的全部注意力，只有让对方也体会一次求而不得的痛苦，才算扳回一局。

“为了钱？”他终于挑衅道。不管欲火还是怒火，他都想让它燃烧得再猛烈些，因为那样Dean就会更想要他一点，为了这个他可以一直拖下去。发情期对Omega的重要性不言而喻，没人愿意随随便便找个Alpha托付自己。他知道Dean以前是会吃药，或者打针的，而这次专程跑来找他，一定是有什么不同。而到底是什么改变了，他要Dean亲口说出来。

可惜天不遂人愿，Dean的不善于将情感开诚布公并不以人的意志为转移。等Sam反应过来，他的左脸已经结结实实挨了一拳，如果Dean没有发情，这一拳估计会把他打破相，然而Dean正被情欲折磨得头晕脑胀，力道难免有些软绵绵的。能在发情期间对Alpha大打出手的也只有他了，Sam借势擒住对方的两只手，有些惊讶而好笑地看着那双愤怒的、燃烧着熊熊欲望的金绿色眼睛，他知道自己真的激怒了这个一向有点暴躁的Omega，而对方马上就要在床上跟他干架。

没想到Dean只是双目喷火瞪了他几秒，然后破罐子破摔一样含住他的唇。

Sam如遭雷击。

本来接吻没什么特别的。插入是性的一部分，抚摸是性的一部分，亲吻自然也是性的一部分。Sam遇到过好些吻技高超的Omega，如果亲吻能为一场性事助兴，何乐而不为？但Dean不这么想。从他们第一次做爱，Dean就跟他约法三章：不许接吻，不许标记，不许捅进生殖腔。

不许标记他是理解的，毕竟没人想一不小心跟临时搭伙的炮友捆绑一辈子；不许捅进生殖腔，引用原话是“敢他妈往最里面射我就把你的狗杂种剁成两半塞进你嘴里”，十分暴躁十分直白，没什么商量余地；令他不解的是“不许接吻”，一个来者不拒的Street Boy竟然会把亲吻看得这么重，听起来像个讽刺的笑话。

“为什么呢？”他讥诮地反问。

“……你管得着？”Dean也讥诮地反问，他故意靠近他，伸手勾住他的脖颈，强迫他微微低头，然后仰着脑袋，成心勾引一般，凑上来。他们胯骨相撞，裤裆鼓囊囊地摩擦，脸颊贴得很近，一边说话一边摩挲嘴唇，暧昧至极，却始终没有亲在一起。那两片令人浮想联翩的唇瓣红润、饱满，近在眼前，齿间舌头粉红，吐息温热，夹杂着香甜的信息素，扑在脸上宛如阵阵潮骚，令人心痒难耐，湖水般的绿眼睛简直要把他吸进去。

“我来这里是因为缺钱，你来这里是因为缺爱，但我不爱你，你也不爱我，我们有什么理由接吻？”

Dean说完斜睨着Sam，抽身而去，留他一人在色情旖旎的遐想中。他下意识探头去追索那双柔软的唇，却只碰到对方浓密颤抖的睫毛。

一瞬间Sam错觉自己亲吻了蝴蝶的翅膀。

他有点震惊。这话竟然出自一个阅人无数的Omega之口，在这个用金钱满足欲望的世界，人人都认为亲吻是性的一部分，而性是廉价的。可Dean偏偏相信亲吻是爱的一部分。他只吻爱人。你可以说这是无谓的坚持，也可以说是忠诚至死。

Sam很尊重这一点。即使在后来的性爱中，出于习惯他仍希望自己的嘴巴也有事做，却从没仗着Alpha的强势逼迫Dean接吻，他会用双唇摩挲他的耳根，用舌尖舔舐他的乳头，用手指索取他的身体，却像一只善意的小动物，从不掠夺，始终乖乖蹲在红线外边摇尾巴。有时他把Dean一直舔到高潮，Dean攥着他的发根，绷紧小腹，一边发抖，一边气喘吁吁地笑他Sammy Dog，但多数时候他管他叫Sammy Girl，嘲笑他神经纤细，而Sam知道，插科打诨只是保护色，是一层壳，壳里是绝不轻易显露的信任。

不过现在看来Dean并没有真正爱过什么人。他吻技极差，木讷得不知道该做什么。Sam从震惊中回过神，重新夺回主动权。他把Omega压进带着洗涤液芳香的被单里，舌尖撬开两排白白的牙齿，长驱直入。 他们吻得一发不可收拾，仿佛要将彼此一点点吃掉。Sam脑海里飞速闪过与Dean做爱的每个长夜。他问Dean，别人会听你只吻真爱这一套吗，Dean装作漫不经心地说，和我睡过的Alpha里只有你想接吻，他翻了个白眼，其他人只想往我嘴里塞点什么。如果真遇到不买账的Alpha怎么办？Sam不依不饶地追问，他看到Dean眼睛里忽然闪烁出锋利无比的街头智慧，两颗虎牙尖尖的，I Bite. Hard and Messy。Dean说完狡黠而锐利地笑了，像只杀气腾腾的猫。Hard and Messy，Huh? 他低低地重复，也跟着笑， 听上去像是你会干的事。相信我，Dean嫌恶地补充，有些混蛋是真该死，就算灌我自己十桶消毒水都他妈觉得恶心。

他翻了个身，顺着Dean的怒火想象那些混蛋究竟做了什么事让躺在身边的Omega想要生吞消毒水。他忽然明白为什么有几次给Dean打电话，对方声音沙哑，情绪极差。他也动了好多次干脆标记Dean宣示主权，把对方拉出街头工作的念头，可那是粗鲁草率的，Dean很可能会爬起来掐死他。他又翻个身，眼望窗外高悬于天的月亮，心想，还是从一个简单的，不用生吞十桶消毒水的吻开始吧。

而现在他做到了。 **他吻着Dean，时而激烈，时而缓慢，像沙滩上的救生员在给溺水者做人工呼吸。而Dean也好似一个真正的溺水者，从深吻中苏醒，复活，重新回到人间。**

发情期结束后Dean又变回了那个有点愤怒情绪管理问题的Omega，不让搂也不让抱，还嫌弃地说下一步是什么，拉小手吗？Sam觉得自己还是更喜欢有点Needy的Dean，他看着空空如也的怀抱，挑起眉头想，保持什么绅士风度，还不如直接乘人之危，在对方神志不清只想挨操的时候一口咬下去标记了算了。许多事先想好的问题，比如我们现在算什么，你到底爱我吗，能不能不要再回到街头了，都问不出口。最后，他决定使用冲击力最小的一招：主动奉上公寓钥匙。

这样方便一点。他假装无所谓地耸耸肩，找了个冠冕堂皇的借口。想过来的时候就过来。Would be nice if I see you here after work.

Dean一动不动。

……呃……，他赶紧拿出一叠钞票，窘迫地证明他们之间还是“纯粹”的，金钱交换欲望，不会因为接吻就变得亲密，“这是我下次发情期的……预付款。”他尴尬地停顿一下，“……记得过来。我还想要你。”

Dean目不转睛地盯了他好一会儿，拿起两样东西，走了。

与Dean的三天纵欲让Sam的工作落后不少。他把前阵子在办公室里整理好的案件简报复制了一份带回家，布置在书房，追赶进度。有一天下班，他发现书房的门大敞着，Dean若有所思地站在满墙的案件拼贴板前，目光炯炯。

他把他拖出来，“抱歉，工作所需，请不要进我的书房。”

Dean难以置信地看着他，表情浮夸得仿佛吃了只苍蝇，“……你、你他妈竟然是个条子？”

现在想想事情就是从那个时候开始急转直下，而他也没有多想，只兴奋于Dean真的会在某天黄昏突然出现在自家的沙发。他把钥匙给他，告诉他别进书房，也相信Dean没有理由窥探他的工作。表面上，一切如旧，他仍在发情期给Dean打电话，只是慢慢变成免费顾客；而后者仍混迹于街头漂泊辗转的漂亮男孩间，偶尔出现在公寓，带回一身夜风，和陌生人的气味，和淤伤，有时是手腕，有时是腿根，看上去像某种出格的性爱游戏造成的附带伤害。这时Sam就放下手头的工作帮他处理伤口，Dean会对小伤小痛大喊大叫，像只撒娇胡闹的猫，却在胳膊被人扭到好几个星期动不了时异常隐忍、沉默，打死也不说到底发生了什么。

Sam气得头疼，又无能为力。他心情很差，绷着脸一杯又一杯给自己灌酒，什么都不讲，任由Alpha强大的威压笼罩整间屋子。Dean开始紧张，局促不安，好像做错事的是自己，他心虚地看他，小心翼翼地凑过来，像只害怕被赶走的小动物，用没有受伤的胳膊拉下他的脑袋，讨好地与他接吻。是时候了，他想，这样下去没完没了，他必须把话说开，让Dean知道自己想要更多。

“我讨厌你明明有钥匙却总要我打电话才过来，讨厌你只在我特别要求时才把你的发情期留给我，讨厌你因为钱跟别人上床，讨厌你什么都不告诉我，讨厌你那些该死的淤伤，讨厌你身上的味道……我是说，我喜欢你身上的味道，可你身上也会有其他Alpha的味道，让我可以想象到他们对你做了什么……你知道这有多冒犯吗？就像眼睁睁看着一坨老鼠屎掉进牛奶里……我讨厌你对我的感受视而不见，讨厌你说自己是别人操过的二手货，然后一次又一次回到街头，讨厌你装作什么都不在乎，讨厌你永远不让我标记……”

Dean忽然像被刺到一样松开他的手。

冲动是魔鬼。他猛地停下来，简直想扇自己一巴掌，这些话究竟是怎么从嘴里蹦出来的？他挫败地抹把脸，脑子里乱成一锅粥。对不起，不是这样的。我想说，我希望天天都能见到你，我希望你喜欢我，也喜欢跟我做爱，我希望你身上只有我的味道，只跟我接吻，我希望你离那些变态的混蛋远远的，不要莫名其妙地受伤，我希望你允许我标记你，只做我的情人……我希望你知道，我爱你。

他想自己一定是把最后一句话说出来了，不然Dean为什么会像触电一样忽然抬起头？

“I Don't Know What to do. ” 他失神地低喃，“ **......I Love You.** ”

他失魂落魄地看着Dean，如鲠在喉，而Dean只是沉默地笑了，表情说不清是柔软，平静，悲伤，无奈，还是同病相怜，整个人看上去像个不服输的反叛者终于认命了。渐渐地，连那个复杂得无法解读的笑容也完全消失，“ I Know. ” 他重新拉住Sam的手，亲亲他的嘴角，眼睛里不再有情绪，“ Don't Worry, ” 他顿了顿，轻声说，“ **It Will Pass.** ”

Sam只觉得自己好像被人崩了一枪。头顶日光灯白花花地一晃。

在那次两败俱伤的表白过后，Dean彻底消失了。Sam知道自己搞砸了。他说了一大堆混账话，把Dean逼回了壳里。壳里的Dean仍然信奉只有相爱才能接吻，但却不相信相爱本身。直到有一天，他下班回家，看到Dean站在公寓门口，拿着钥匙却没有进门，手里捏着一只酒瓶，酒瓶里插着一朵玫瑰花。

太尴尬了。四目相对的瞬间两人都恨不得找个地缝钻进去。Sam手足无措，而Dean又开始局促不安，好像做了什么错事又被人抓包，“对不起，我不该来打扰你的……” 他窘迫地把那份算不上礼物的礼物放在自己面前的地上，而不是直接交到Sam手里，然后后退一步，“……生日快乐。”

“你还记得啊？”Sam勉强勾勾嘴角，“……进来坐？”

Dean突然造访是那几天发生的最好的事情没有之一。那段时间Sam的工作简直一团糟，他接手的一桩大案，非法采集和买卖人体器官，看上去错综复杂而又一团乱麻。警察记录前后矛盾，有的文件是伪造的，有的文件干脆失踪了，整个行动组焦头烂额。好不容易找到一个证人，待他们登门拜访，对方已经死去多时，满屋都是尸臭味，而他的搭档，大学同学，有过一段青涩情史的Jessica，小心谨慎的FBI女探员，却在带队突袭另一处嫌疑地点时险些丧命，现在还在ICU里躺着。FBI的调查停滞不前，而犯罪分子仍然马不停蹄地制造新的尸体。一切好像都在崩塌，令人窒息，而这时Dean忽然出现，带给他一朵玫瑰花。

气氛有所缓和。他们保持着距离，好像眼前说客气话的人，并不是曾经伏在自己胸口的人。Sam说花很好看，以前的Dean会调戏他，让他别得意，说花是地上捡的，而现在的Dean只浑身不自在地“嗯”了一声。Dean还说他在攒钱，学习修车，准备在恰当的时机换份工作，Sam微笑了一下，你喜欢车吗？Dean点点头。他心里一动，说，我有一台很酷的古董车，我很喜欢，但损坏严重，你能帮我修好吗？Dean惊讶地看着他，似乎不相信自己有资格被委以重任。可以吗？Sam柔声问。Dean想了想，认真地点点头，什么型号？

“雪佛兰黑斑羚，”Sam直视那双不安的金绿色眼睛，“1967年，美国制造。”

他带Dean来到存放事故汽车的仓库，就像揭开心底一块阴暗的疤。Dean惊呆了，因为车里还有大片的血迹，挡风玻璃碎得到处都是，十分惨烈，但他什么都没说，Dean就什么都不问，只一脸专注地评估状况，然后逐个替换毁坏的零件，看上去专业而胸有成竹，真像那么回事。Sam插不上手，只好坐在一旁闭目养神，有时在脑海里梳理案件，有时想想Dean，看对方竭尽全力拯救一辆死过一次的汽车，爬进车底修修补补，过一会儿脏兮兮地退出来，满身油污。

修补汽车的过程好像也在修补他们之间的关系。他们在每个周末来到仓库，带着啤酒、冰块和简易午餐，在躁动的重金属摇滚乐中扯着嗓子开玩笑，努力让自己和对方重新熟络起来，然后在黄昏时分打道回府，结束这场隐秘的约会。阳光已经褪成暗金色，盛夏的傍晚温度依然高得恼人，连空气都是凝固的。他们驾驶着来时的座驾一言不发，却并不尴尬。那次比分手还伤人的告白遥远得好像上辈子发生的事，现在，一切已被重置，他们好像忽然变回正常的人类，从零开始，一点点向对方靠近，而不是街头男孩和他的老顾客，先做后爱。Sam觉得这样很不错，以前Dean总像一颗恣意飘零的野草，身上有很多人的脚印，而现在的Dean好像安定下来了，变成一颗落在他家庭院里的种子，正在重新发芽。

他也忽然感到心乱如麻。这样很棒，可远远不够。车子已经快修好了，这之后呢？他还有什么理由把Dean留住？他拧过方向盘打了个急转弯，让汽车咆哮着偏离原定路线。他不想把Dean送回对方居住的阴冷廉价的地下室，他想把他带回自己宽敞明亮的公寓，跟他窝在沙发里，喝酒，闲聊，看电视，如果可以，还想吻他，操他，标记他。压抑许久的性冲动开始冒头。他闻到Dean身上浓烈的机油味。机油，铁锈，尘埃，和汗水的味道，Omega甜美的信息素的味道，他深吸一口气，让Dean的气息穿透鼻腔和肺叶，然后看向对方汗津津的脖颈。没有指痕，没有淤青，没有其他莫名其妙的伤口，没有陌生Alpha挑衅般的体臭，甚至没有一丝性爱的痕迹。很好。他放任自己的目光舔舐对方光洁的皮肤，眼底探出直白而露骨的渴望。

汽车缓缓驶入空旷的停车场。他重重摔上自己这边的车门，又哗啦一下拉开Dean身侧的。金属撞击声在安静的地下空间回荡，Dean坐着没动，既不看他，也有没说什么。他猜想对方一辈子都在同各种各样的Alpha周旋，一定知道性欲爆发时他们看上去有么多剑拔弩张。他不想压迫他，可他控制不住。

“躺到后座去。”他命令道，听起来冷冰冰的。

Dean低着头，睫毛轻轻一颤。

“……我们做一次，好不好？”他又柔软下来。

Dean看了眼自己，慢慢爬下车，“可是，我很……脏。”

这话到底指什么？Sam吓了一跳。从那双直率的绿眼睛看来，好像是就事论事，在说油污，可他却无法确定。他低下头，轻吻Dean发红的眼尾和汗湿的额头，“……没事。”

“你真不介意？”Dean仰起头问，脸上没有表情。现在他很确定，那些伤人的控诉一定被对方记了很久。他觉得自己好像一个笨拙的小孩，既无知，又蠢得要命，好不容易捡到一只美丽的小鸟，却在伸手抚摸时把人家给捏死了。

“当然。”他深吸一口气，吻过Dean柔软温热的腺体，“你怎么样我都喜欢。”

他们在狭窄逼仄的汽车里做爱。Dean脱掉裤子跨坐在他身上，低头舔他的唇，像只乖巧的猫。进入的过程有些缓慢，他看到对方扬起漂亮的脖颈，呻吟着挺动身体，让火热而紧涩的肠道一下一下按摩自己硕大的阴茎。他托起Dean的胯骨，用宽厚滚烫的手掌掰开那两片冰凉的臀肉，让穴口因外力更加张开，然后掐着对方浅浅的腰窝猛然向下按，势如破竹。

汽车嘎吱摇晃，Dean被这一下顶得浑身颤抖，哭叫着射了出来，浓郁的信息素在车内炸开，盖过刺鼻的机油味。他重新夺回控制权，将对方压倒在座椅上，用结，用手，用阴茎，用牙齿，嘴唇，和舌头，用自己知道的所有方法让Dean高潮，听Dean因快感大张着嘴，神志不清地哭喊他的名字。水汽爬上车窗玻璃，也爬上Dean金绿色的眼睛，Sam低下头，亲吻对方浓密而颤抖的睫毛如同亲吻蝴蝶的翅膀，然后挺动身体，低喘着，再一次插进去，碾开缩紧的括约肌，在Dean滚烫的肠道深处释放自己。他想起他们的第一个吻，有点意外，有点赶鸭子上架，却也有点惊喜。你如何要一个不相信爱的人说爱？最好的结果也就是亲上一口了。Sam有点想笑， **如果可以，他希望Dean每天都在深吻中醒来，而他，就做一个不合格的救生员，像巨浪那样涌向他，淹没他，融入他，拥有他，那么高的潮，那么永无止境。他会一直涌动着，直至海水干涸，沙滩上一览无余。**

身体的融合访佛暗示着这是一个可以交心的时刻。Sam从激烈的性爱中回过神来，给自己点燃一支烟。Dean背对着他，用湿纸巾擦拭身体，闻到烟味皱了皱眉。

“抱歉。”Sam准备把火掐掉。

“你还抽烟啊。”Dean摇摇头，表示自己并不介意。

“抽。也不抽吧。”他顿了顿，忽然说，“我哥哥去世的时候抽过一阵子，”他无奈地笑笑，“当时很想得个肺癌之类的病，快点死掉。”

Dean脸色微变，过了好一会儿才小心翼翼说，“是跟那台坏掉的Impala有关吗？”

他开始对他的街头男孩讲述那场连心理医生都没告诉过的车祸。一个穷得叮当响的单身汉，一瓶50度的伏特加，一辆偷来的卡车，就那么毫无征兆地把他的生活撞了个稀巴烂。你看到的那些血，他抹了把脸，面无表情地说，有的是我父亲的，有的是我哥哥的，但主要是我哥哥的，我父亲死于头部伤，一击毙命，没有痛苦，而我哥哥死于动脉破裂，生命力是一点一点流失的，当时我就坐在他前面，却无能为力。我哥哥是我在这个世界上最爱的人，可是他死了，嘴里念着我的名字，血液一滴一滴流干。Sam抽抽鼻子，猛地吸了口烟。

我明白，Dean点点头，我也有一个弟弟。

不，你不明白。Sam瞥了他一眼，他是我最爱的人，还是Omega。我会在他的发情期照顾他。

Dean“哦”了一声，显然在回想冷毛巾、柠檬水什么的。

你还是没明白。Sam掐掉烟，就像我照顾你那样。

Dean不明所以地盯着他，过一会儿终于恍然大悟，语气有点震惊，“你是说你们两个……”他龇牙咧嘴地比出一个很下流的手势。

Sam被他的动作逗笑，“ 对，我们会上床。”他停顿一下，“……你是不是觉得我很变态？”

“ Nah.” Dean摆摆手，哼了一声，又耸耸肩，“相信我，我见过的变态多了去了，你连吊车尾都不够格……你其实就是个碰巧爱上自己哥哥的普通人。”Dean停了停，补充道，“……你是个很好的人。因为你很好我才跟你睡那么多次，还是免费的。”

突如其来的赞美搞得Sam有点想笑，他原本担心Dean会被这段背德而扭曲的情史吓到，可对方竟从一个奇怪的角度奉上夸奖。虽然老早就知道Dean不在乎，但Dean不是冷漠的不在乎，而是包容的不在乎，让他可以安心地用左心房保存那块黑色的冰，而把右心房空出来，种上一朵玫瑰花。他忽然也觉得Dean很好，他的灵魂像个万花筒，与生俱来的色彩鲜艳地雕刻其上。那你的家人呢？他笑着转移话题，我们认识两年多了，怎么从没听你说回过家里？

Dean眼神不易察觉地闪烁了一下。我爸妈是警察，弟弟在斯坦福读法律，是个很优秀的Beta。他们不知道我在街头工作，所以我很少回去，但我们经常通电话。

这个回答流利得出奇，尤其对Dean这样不愿谈论自己的人来说，简直像提前编好的。Sam觉得自己又犯职业病了。他听过各式各样的证词，其中最可疑的莫过于对答如流，落实到每个细节的。这段话看似信息量很大，与自己分享的秘密相比，其实什么都没说。他本想追问，却觉得没人会像对待犯人一样对待情人，更何况Dean本来就不是善于敞开心扉的类型……他正胡思乱想，忽然看见Dean咧开嘴冲自己俏皮地一笑，两颗虎牙白白的，像只心情不错的猫。

走吧？你都把我操饿了。

他向他伸出手。

他将疑虑抛到九霄云外。

**Author's Note:**

> 引用：  
> 《清晨》（by朱零）  
> 我俯身吻你  
> 时而激烈，时而缓慢  
> 像沙滩上的救生员  
> 在给溺水者  
> 做人工呼吸  
> 而你也像一个真正的溺水者  
> 从我的深吻中苏醒、复活  
> 重新回到人间
> 
> 多么希望你  
> 每天都在深吻中醒来  
> 而我，这个不合格的救生员  
> 总是像巨浪那样涌向你  
> 淹没你，融入你，拥有你——  
> 多么高的潮  
> 直至海水退尽  
> 沙滩上一览无余


End file.
